During the forthcoming year the research will continue along the previously planned lines. We are developing advanced laser systems for studying spectroscopic and dynamical processes in complex molecular systems. The synchronously pumped picosecond dye laser is being developed for time resolved Raman scattering of hemeproteins following ligand photolysis. The conformational and electronic changes occurring after photolysis of oxy and carbonmonoxy hemoglobin are being explored in depth using fast but accurate spectroscopic methods. Work continues on vibrational and electronic relaxation mechanisms in prototype large molecules in the crystalline state. A principal goal is to discover how and how fast vibrational energy is reorganized in polyatomic systems. This work is complemented by further studies of non-linear spectroscopy and of resonance Raman mechanisms. Further studies of triplet exciton states of molecular crystals, Stark effects and optically detected magnetic resonance are used to learn about energy transfer and fundamental processes in organic solids.